convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Town
Misaki Town '''is a city in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan '''Japan] that is located around the mountains. Though it flourished as a post town from the Edo period, modernization in the town has progressed rapidly in the last decade. The town was under the control of the Aozaki clan from several hundred years ago. The land is far from Mage's Association reaches but it is targeted by other mages as it is the last remaining magic source. From the Type-Moon universe, the town is home to a number of the franchise's characters, notably Shiki Tohno, Ciel, Aoko Aozaki, and a number of other characters from the Tsukihime series. It was featured in'' Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Notable Inhabitants '''Bolded' names refer to characters who are former residents, whether because of death or because they have moved someplace else, while underlined names refer to those who do not originate from the world Misaki Town resides in. * Akiha Tohno * Aoko Aozaki * Arcueid Brunestud * Ciel * Hisui * Kohaku * Len * Minato Arisato * [[Satsuki Yumizuka|'Satsuki Yumizuka']] * Shiki Tohno Role Right Hand of the Crimson Moon The town would be the central setting of the fourth chapter of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, where it would be overtaken and corrupted by Night of Wallachia, using his Reality Marble TATARI to make it an oasis for the fears that he is able to create. They would be transported to Misaki Town after the Survivors would destroy the core of the artificial world that they were sent to by Fiamma of the Right. The Life of Shiki Tohno It served as the general setting of the first four chapters of the event, and in the beginning of the fifth as well. Points of Interest Outskirts The outer part of Misaki Town. There is little to be said here, as the name speaks for itself. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, the Survivors that would go here would encounter the embodiment of a fear of Akiha Tohno guarding an unconscious blonde woman. After defeating the apparition, the blonde woman would wake up and reveal herself to be a vampire named Arcueid Brunestud, stating that she is the only one who would be able to defeat Night of Wallachia and undo his immortality. Shrine Skyscraper It is the building in the final stages of construction which was originally to represent the symbol of Misaki Town, as well as the place where Night of Wallachia decided to reign with his TATARI. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, the group would meet Motoharu Tsuchimikado here, the young man revealing himself to be the person contacting them and giving them info on who the Agents were. Before long, he and the others would go into the building, facing all sorts of strange sights before fighting Night of Wallachia. Initially, the fight would be impossible to win, as Wallachia was just about omnipotent and immortal within the TATARI, but with the timely intervention of Arcueid Brunestud, who would use a strange power to fast-forward the nature of the world ten thousand years into the future to summon the Crimson Moon, which seemed to be able to dispel the TATARI, the tables would be able to be turned on Night of Wallachia as the evil vampire would be swiftly defeated. Back Alleys This is the darkest alleys of Misaki Town. It is this place where the dangers of this city are hiding to kill their victims when they step in these places. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, those who would go here would meet the spirit of a deceased girl named Satsuki Yumizuka, who would claim to be a creation of the TATARI, similar to Kouma Kishima, who had actually been present the entire time, watching over everyone. The afterlife group would reunite with the Survivors in this location, meeting up with everyone here. Tohno Residence The home of Shiki Tohno and his family. It is a great big mansion that resides atop a hill in the far reaches of town. Some suspect it to be a haunted house, especially with the ominous scenery, but despite its dark past, it is quite normal for the most part. A recreated illusion of the residence was fabricated by Claudia Wolf in The Ultimate Game, ''where she would send Shiki Tohno and a number of other participants to in order to trap them. It also appears in several chapters of ''The Life of Shiki Tohno. Gallery Outskirts.png|The Outskirts BackAlley.png|The Back Alleys Shrine.png|The main entrance of the Shrine Skyscraper Shrine0.png|The summit of the Shrine Skyscraper Mansion.png|The exterior of the Tohno Mansion Trivia * Its former name was "Misaki City Misaki town." * The distance between Fuyuki City and Misaki Town is equivalent to the distance of Kantō and Kyūshū. * Tohno Mansion was originally set to appear within Right Hand of the Crimson Moon as its own chapter, but was cut out due to time constraints. Category:Locations Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno